


Wind

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in his heart, he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> _to feel you all around me_  
>  _and to take your hand along the sand_  
>  _ah, but i may as well try and catch the wind_  
>  {donovan // catch the wind}  
> 

When Sam was gone, Frodo went walking—to feel night air on his skin, he thought. But in his heart, he knew.

As he went to sit beneath the tree, he involuntarily glanced at the inscription that, by September, was months old. The sentiment, however, remained.

"Sam + Rosie," it mocked.

He stopped and paced to the hill's crest. Arms outstretched, eyes closed, he whispered into the wind. After a moment, something soft touched and stayed on his right hand. Smiling, half-dreaming, he murmured, "Sam."

But when he opened his eyes, the cherry petal had left and he was alone again.


End file.
